Bulevard de Sueños Rotos
by Lety Ortiz
Summary: Un fic que muestra el dolor de tres jóvenes por la muerte de sus amadas, incluye el tema Boulevard of Broken Dreams de Green Day (la banda sola, no con Oasis), contiene SXM B*SXT y KXC


_Hola! Acá les traigo un Nuevo one-shot, algo triste __ no se sientan mal, no creo que sea tan triste, incluye el tema _**boulevard of broken dreams** de **Green Day, **amo esta banda, bueno espero que les guste, va dedicado a todos .

Bulevard de Sueños Rotos:

**I walk a lonely road****  
****the only one that i have ever known****  
****don't know were it goes****  
****but it's home to me and i walk alone**

Soul, Black Star y Death the Kid caminaban solos por una ciudad totalmente vacía, no había absolutamente nadie, el lugar estaba completamente destruido, totalmente desierto, no había nada que hacer por ese sitio, que parecía no tener final, no sabían a dónde los iba a llevar. Y ahí estaban los tres solos, con sus vidas destrozadas, la tristeza los consumía, era lo único que podían hacer, tenían el alma vacía, lo único que deseaban era volver a encontrarse con ellas, las tres mujeres que tanto amaban. Pero sabían que era un caso perdido, totalmente imposible, lo único que podían hacer era sentir el suelo debajo de sus pies y a la vez **caminar solos.**

**I walk this empty street****  
****on the boulevard of broken dreams****  
****where the city sleeps****  
****and i'm the only one and i walk alone**

Recorriendo una calle vacía, por un boulevard de los sueños rotos, no había otra manera de llamar a esa extraña caminata, en una ciudad dormida, lo único que se escuchaba eran los pasos de los dos técnicos y el arma, éste último estaba a punto de ahogarse en un llanto de solo recordar lo sucedido, pensar en lo que le pasó a Maka.

_Flash Back 1:_

_Había una fiesta en el Shibusen,donde se podía ver a tres parejas bailando romántico, ellos rodeaban con sus brazos las cintura de sus novias mientras que ella los abrazaban del cuello y con sus frentes apoyadas._

_-Te amo Maka-le dijo el joven de cabello blanco._

_-Yo también te amo Soul-ella le respondió sonriendo con esa mirada tierna que a él tanto lo enloquecía._

_En un par de segundo, se besaron dulcemente en los labios, con el correr del tiempo, el beso comenzó a hacerse cada vez más poderoso, sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a bailar también._

_Cuando se separaron por falta de aire ella lo abraza fuerte._

_-Tus besos son un encanto-le dijo sonrojada._

_-Todo lo que viene de ti es un encanto-le contestó el oji rojo devolviéndole el abrazo._

_Mientras tanto un ninja peli azulado estaba siendo muy sentimental con su novia._

_-Mi hermosa Tsubaki, no soy nada sin ti, no me siento un Dios cuando no estás conmigo, te amo, te, TE AMO!-dijo completamente seguro de lo que acaba de salir en su voz._

_Ella, completamente sonrojada, pero a la vez con una sonrisa encantadora que enamoraba cada vez más al chico estrella, le contesta…_

_-Para mí, tú si eres un Dios, no deseo nada más que estar contigo a tu lado para siempre, mi Dios._

_-Te amo Tsubaki._

_-Yo también te amo Black Star._

_Por otra parte un joven Shinigami estaba besando a su hermosa novia peli rosa, cuyo sonrojo era el dueño del rostro de ella cuando estaba pasando ese hermoso momento, Chrona disfrutaba sentir los labios de Kid sobre los de ella. Él sujetaba la cintura de su novia cada vez más fuerte acercándola más a él, cuando sus labios se separaron, él le dedica una sonrisa tierna, con tal de que ella ponga esa mirada tímida y sonrojada que tanto lo enloquecía y lo consiguió._

_-Te amo Chrona, eres tan bella._

_-Yo, t-también t-te a-amo K-Kid K-Kun-le respondió apenada. La respuesta que ella tuvo por parte de él fue otro beso embriagador. Cuando el beso finalizó Kid logró escuchar algo que salía de los labios de su amada, y lo entendió con claridad –"T-te v-voy a amar has-ta l-la m-muerte".- _

Fin del Flash Back 1:

Los tres jóvenes recordaron esa noche tan bella que fue para ellos, lamentablemente ahora solo caminaban acompañados de la soledad.

**I walk alone, i walk alone****  
****i walk alone an' i walk a**

Caminar solos, solamente caminar solos, no había otra cosa más que hacer.

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me****  
****my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating****  
****sometimes i wish someone out there will find me****  
****til then I'll walk alone**

Caminar, en medio de la noche, ese recorrido iluminado por varios faros, era la luz proveniente de esos objetos lo cual les permitía ver a los tres muchachos sus sombras que los hacía compañía, solos completamente solos, la soledad a veces era algo que muchos querían tenerla al menos por un rato, pero a ellos, no les gustaba absolutamente nada esa situación, le hacía mucho daño, Soul ya no pudo contenerse, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, todos los sueños que él quería alcanzar con Maka se rompieron en mil pedazos imposibles de volver a armarse, quería estar con ella tener hijos, vivir con ella a su lado, pero todo ya estaba acabado.

Sus vidas no tenían sentido sin ellas, Kid también ya no pudo ocultar su llanto, ¿de qué le servía ser un shinigami si Chrona ya no estaba con él? Esa pregunta era lo que lo atormentaba.

Black Star también se recordaba aquellas palabras que le dijo a Tsubaki esa noche de la fiesta "no soy nada sin ti, no me siento un Dios cuando no estás conmigo" y era cierto no se sentía un Dios en nada, no podía soportar que ella lo dejara para siempre.

Y TENÍAN QUE SEGUIR CAMINANDO SOLOS.

**I'm walking down the line****  
****that divides me somewhere in my mind****  
****on the border line of the edge****  
****and where i walk alone**

Estaban muy deprimidos, sus mentes recordaban la tragedia que vivieron, fue el peor día para ellos, desde ese entonces comenzaron caminando solos, todos los planes que tenían cada uno con sus respectivas novias se desplomaron rápidamente al impactar en el suelo de la depresión, no podían tolerarlo.

De pronto Black Star también comenzó a llorar como nunca, jamás se sintió tan mal, tan perdedor, tan cobarde como lo estaba siendo en ese momento.

Ese sol que solía iluminarlos a los tres durante mucho tiempo se ocultó por nubes oscuras que los hacía sentir vacíos, no podían creer que Maka, Chrona y Tsubaki estaban…_MUERTAS._

**Read between the lines what's****  
****fucked up and everything's all right****  
****check my vital signs to know i'm still alive****  
****and i walk alone**

Aunque parte de sus conciencias le decían que todo iba a estar bien, la otra parte que era mayor decía que todo estaba jodido pero ellos tres aún seguían vivos, pero sus almas y corazones estaban muertos por dentro, los tres se tumbaron en el suelo y comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente, se sentían idiotas, débiles, y en sus mentes circulaba la frase:

AMOR, NO TENERTE ES MORTAL

En contra de sus voluntades comenzaron a recordar el día en que sus vidas quedaron completamente destrozadas, recordaron aquel día en que las perdieron para siempre, el simple hecho de recordarlo los hacía sentir imbéciles

_Flash Back 2:_

_Soul estaba completamente paralizado, una bruja le había inyectado una aguja que dejó su cuerpo completamente inmóvil, sus fuerzas comenzaron a desaparecer, pero lo que se hizo presente en él fueron lágrimas que caían de sus ojos al ver como apuñalaban a Maka en frente de él, como la lastimaban, la agredían, como jugaban con ella, hasta incluso la acosaban. _

_Él no podía hablar estaba paralítico, no podía hacer nada con tal de salvar a su amada. La tiraron alado de él la cual estaba toda cubierta de sangre, su rostro golpeado, su cuerpo lastimado y muy mal herido. Antes de que una bruja le clavar un cuchillo en el cuello de Maka, Soul pudo escuchar un "Te Amo" que salió de la boca de la rubia ceniza y lo siguiente que vio fue el cadáver de su novia alado suyo, el joven sintió que una espada atravesó su cuerpo, nunca se había sentido tan mal, tan bajo, tan sumiso y tan triste como en ese momento, lloró fuertemente, no aguantaba ver a Maka muerte, él se salvó de milagro cuando Marie, Stein, Yumi y Sid aparecieron atacando los asesinos de Maka, detrás de ellos apareció Spirit gritando de furia al ver muerta a su hija, fue él quien le dio muerte a la bruja que mató a Maka._

_Marie atendió a Soul._

_-Dios mío, tranquilo Soul, vas a estar bien, lo siento por Maka-dijo la rubia comenzando a llorar._

_Mientras tanto Black Star gritaba llorando…_

_-Déjenla, déjenla en paz, ya no la lastimen, por favor basta-suplicaba en vano mientras veía que unos hechiceros mataban a Tsubaki con hechizos diabólicos._

_El ninja no podía hacer nada, estaba atrapado en trozo de hielo mágico hecho por un embrujo completamente poderoso, intentó romperlo pero fue inútil, lo siguiente que vio fue el cuerpo muerto de su amada tirado en el suelo, los hechiceros huyeron y no volvieron más. Mifune y Ángela llegaron al lugar y lograron romper el trozo de hielo que no permitió que Black Star salvara su novia, no pudo evitar sentirse un perdedor de pies a cabeza, la tristeza lo consumió, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada también comenzó a atacarlo, abrazó el cadáver de Tsubaki mientra lo mojaba con sus lágrimas_

_-Mi diosa, nunca te olvidaré, nunca! Te amo._

_Por otro lado Kid, se sentía completamente un cerdo asimétrico al ver que Medusa descuartizó a Chrona con uno de sus vectores, él no pudo hacer nada, quedó atrapado en un extraño hechizo de debilidad._

_El joven shinigami no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, pudo ver a Chrona cortada a la mitad, con sus segundos contados, él alcanzó a escucharla decir:_

_-K-Kid, d-dijo que t-te i-iba a amar has-ta l-la m-muerte, y lo voy a cumplir, t te a-amé has-ta m-mi m-muerte, TE AMO K-KID.-Y finalmente murió en frente de su novio._

_Él no pudo aguantarlo, se echó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, cayó en una horrible depresión, Medusa escapó, después de un rato fue auxiliado por Justin quien lo llevó al Shibusen, mirando con tristeza el cadáver partido a la mitad de la peli rosa que alguna vez conoció la felicidad._

_Kid, la vio por última vez y dijo con las lágrimas caer por su rostro…_

_-Yo también te amaré hasta la muerte Chrona. Te amo._

_Fin del Flash Back 2:_

Desde ese entonces es que Soul, Black Star y Kid comenzaron a caminar solos.

**I walk alone, i walk alone****  
****i walk alone an i walk a**

Simplemente caminar solos, nada más que caminar solos acompañados por la soledad y los recuerdos que desgarraban sus almas.

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me****  
****my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating****  
****sometimes i wish someone out there will find me****  
****till then I'll walk alone**

Los tres se levantaron con mucha tristeza, sus lágrimas no paraban, mientras seguían con sus pasos recorriendo ese sendero vacío que el único mensaje que les trasmitía era que ya no valía la pena seguir, que ya todo se acabó. Sabían que nadie vendría por ellos.

**I walk alone an' i walk a****  
****I walk this empty street****  
****on the boulevard of broken dreams****  
****where the city sleeps****  
****and i'm the only one and i walk a**

Los tres compartían muchos sueños con sus novias, como por ejemplo, casarse tener hijos, SER FELICES, pero ya todo estaba en el pasado, solo eran SUEÑOS ROTOS, SOLAMENTE SUEÑOS ROTOS.

Y ESTA ES LA HISTORIA DE SOUL, BLACK STAR Y DEATH THE KID, TRE JÓVENES QUE TENÍAN PLANES FUTOROS, CON SUS HERMOSAS CHICAS, PERO EL DESTINO NO LO QUIZO.

SU HISTORIA DE AMOR FINALIZA CON ELLOS TRES CAMINANDO SOLOS EN ESE RECORRIDO CONOCIDO COMO EL BULEVARD DE SUEÑOS ROTOS.

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me****  
****my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating****  
****sometimes i wish someone out there will find me****  
****till then I'll walk alone.**

_Por favor, no se enojen conmigo por matar a Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona __. La culpa la tiene la música que me inspiró, y se me ocurrió esta idea, lo siento si los hice sentir mal, espero que les haya gustado al menos_

_Me despido por hoy, besos._

_¿Será mucho pedir reviews?_


End file.
